


Cortinas rojas...

by olgap_k



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El final de una era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cortinas rojas...

**Author's Note:**

> Porque el angst es mi medicina.

* * *

Tetsuya parpadea y le parece tan extraño que Hyde empiece a disiparse, como si a cada vez que sus ojos se cierran fuera borrándose, escapándose de la realidad que atrapa a Tetsuya; Hyde se desintegra poco a poco, y él estira la mano, queriendo hacerse de él, sujetarlo y anclarlo a este mundo cruel que se despedaza de a poco.

Pero parpadea una vez más y la última partícula de Hyde se vuelve una nada que crea un eco en su pecho y que hace del mundo un lugar peor.

* * *

Abre los ojos y siente frío en todo el cuerpo, lo atribuye al invierno cruel que no perdona y que azotó la ciudad con ventiscas y nevadas intensas. El blanco fantasmal devorando el escenario dorado del otoño y convirtiéndolo en una imagen tomada de una postal navideña, pero un poco más macabra, o quizás realista.

Hay gente afuera muriendo de hambre y frío.

Tetsu se envuelve en su grueso abrigo y se dirige a la cocina a preparar su desayuno.

El tiempo es algo sobre lo que no tiene control y se le escapa como agua entre los dedos, mientras hace el desayuno y después se dedica a comerlo.

El tic tac del reloj, el sonido de su corazón latiendo a un mismo ritmo, pausado, tranquilo; su vida pasando sin que él pudiera detenerla. Una escena más en la historia de su existencia, pintada con recuerdos, olores y sabores, con una mesa para dos, redonda, con café amargo y pasta que quemaba su lengua, acompañada de un tazón de arroz.

Sujeta los palillos con dedos cubiertos de callos y come en silencio.

El silencio es todo lo que le queda.

* * *

Dicen por ahí que las caídas duelen más cuando uno está en la cima, en el mejor momento, por la altura de la caída, por el golpe. Él no murió, pero hubiera preferido que eso sucediera, porque el proyecto al que le había inyectado todo su entusiasmo, su tiempo, su esfuerzo y su amor, había explotado en su cara, dejándole destruido.

Su sueño se había hecho pedazos, como una pieza de cristal que ha sido estrellado contra una pared y se convierte en miles de fragmentos de cristal, astillas brillantes que reflectan luz y colores y es una destrucción hermosa, pero es una destrucción al final, y eso no le da consuelo alguno.

Cierra los ojos, inhala y exhala, el corazón le hace bum-bum, como una batería marcando el ritmo, el patético ritmo de la melodía de su existencia; abre los ojos, la tinta mancha sus dedos, pero no importa, así como no le importa sujetar su comida con los dedos entintados y devorarse la tinta, quizás así las palabras impresas en esa hoja de papel dejen de ser pequeñas puñaladas que le van robando la fortaleza.

* * *

El sonido del teléfono le saca de su ensimismamiento, un ring-ring repetitivo y molesto que elimina cuando levanta la bocina y responde.

—¿Sí? —es su respuesta, no hay inflexión alguna en su voz, es como si fuera un robot con una grabación de la voz del Tetsuya real.

Quien le está llamando es Ken, y le pide unos minutos de su tiempo, una reunión; y aunque quiere rehusarse porque en estos momentos, a estas alturas, después del golpe y la caída, el dolor de su pérdida, lo único que puede hacer es aceptar, porque Ken es su mejor amigo, y uno nunca puede decirle que no a un mejor amigo.

Primero se corta la mano derecha antes de negarle su compañía a la única persona que siempre tuvo fe ciega en él.

Quien no le dio la espalda y tuvo la intención de arrastrarse con él en el suelo en busca de los miles de fragmentos, para poder volver a unirlos de nuevo.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Vuelve a colocar el teléfono en su sitio, apagando la voz de Ken, ignorando su despedida, ignorándolo todo.

Parpadea, no una o dos veces, lo hace hasta que se siente cansado y se han acumulado lágrimas en sus ojos, que no permite que caigan.

Si tan sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo y sujetar a Hyde, dejarlo fijo en su realidad.

Pero la vida es cruel y todos tienen diferentes ambiciones en la vida.

* * *

Su esposa le mira con esos ojos hermosos y grandes, llenos de preocupación y tristeza; Tetsuya la comprende, entiende que Ayana le mira justamente como él miró a Hyde. Seguramente él ahora es una mancha con los bordes difusos ante los ojos de la hermosa mujer a quien convirtió en su esposa hace ya varios años.

Seguramente, ella igual quiere anclarlo a este mundo, lazarlo y no permitirle que como humo se disipe y no quede nada a lo que ella pueda aferrarse. Tetsuya dejará que el destino tome su decisión, no hará nada para hacer lo contrario.

Ya luchó mucho contra el destino, y salió perdiendo.

Recibe el beso que ella le da, con sabor a canela y a miel; y aquella calidez que aún le mantiene con vida, parece irse extinguiendo de a poco, pero arde un poco más cuando ella le acaricia el cabello y le promete que todo estará bien.

—Eres un luchador, Tetsuya, todo va a salir bien.

Un segundo beso y un abrazo estrecho, pero muy breve y ella se marcha, tiene un compromiso con su agencia.

Una vida que vivir, compromisos que cumplir, pero sobre todo, tiene la oportunidad de continuar viviendo su sueño.

Y Tetsuya jamás se había sentido tan celoso de su propia esposa.

* * *

Como un espejismo en medio del desierto desolado que se ha convertido su nueva vida, Hyde aparece ante él, luciendo hermoso como lo recuerda, estira la mano queriendo tocarlo, pero no se atreve, porque tiene miedo que la ilusión se destruya y su mano atraviese aquella silueta que se dibuja tan perfecta frente a él, casi bajo el umbral de su puerta.

Pero aquella alucinación resulta ser corpórea y perfecta, cuando Hyde se lanza contra él y le besa, lo abraza, se enrolla a su alrededor.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe no le sobresalta, está demasiado ocupado bebiéndose los gemidos de Hyde, despeinando aquellos cabellos oscuros, recorriendo con sus manos la superficie del cuerpo de Hyde y dejándose acariciar por completo.

El sexo es bueno.

Siempre lo había sido.

Pero una vez más, parpadea demasiado y las lágrimas que tercamente no deja caer, se llevan consigo de nueva cuenta, la presencia de Hyde.

* * *

La visita de Yukihiro no le toma por sorpresa, después de Ken y de su momento de cordura perdido, sabía que la visita del baterista era inevitable. No quería evitarla; es más, la espera ansioso, porque Yukihiro es alguien con tanta paz interior que hasta compartir silencio con él es tiempo bien invertido.

Así que lo que hizo fue justamente eso, invita al baterista a que entre a su departamento, lo guía a su sala y los dos se sientan a observar el silencio que se crea entre ellos dos, a beber sake y a compartir un final al que Tetsuya empieza a acostumbrarse.

Un final agridulce, abrupto, pero con un aroma a un nuevo inicio.

* * *

Lo primero que hace cuando lee la noticia en el periódico, es dejar caer dos cucharadas extras de azúcar en su café, para poder endulzarse un poco. Abre el periódico, vuelve a mancharse los dedos de tinta, quizás así esa noticia se imprima sólo en él, en su desesperación y su esperanza muerta.

Pero no pasa eso.

En todos los periódicos del país, la misma noticia se lee con claridad.

**L'Arc~en~Ciel se separa, después de 25 años de carrera musical.**

Parpadea un par de veces más, quizás, del mismo modo en que perdió a Hyde, si parpadea lo suficiente, pueda perderse él mismo.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo estoy resubiendo a mi cuenta de AO3 muchos de mis fics, por si ya los leyeron en algún otro lado.


End file.
